Chion
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Shoukichi desvía la vista, haciendo un puchero con los labios, reclamando infantil y haciendo con ello a Imaizumi sonreír. Quien pronto vuelve a calentarle las ideas mientras Sakamichi le pone empeño a su búsqueda funesta. Imaizumi Shunsuke/Naruko Shoukichi


**C**_hio__**n**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

No es el calor, Imaizumi lo sabe, pero quiere pensar que debido a ello la cabeza no le funciona como debiera y gracias a eso su cuerpo, y él mismo, se hallan en medio de aquel juego sin sentido. Shunsuke jadea largo, tendido, mientras choca el físico contra algo más pequeño, diminuto, que igual que él arde como el magma que fluye desde los adentros de un volcán.

"Ha— _ngh_— ha—"

La voz ronca, gutural que vomita su estómago, hace temblar las paredes del agudo oído de la persona que se halla debajo de él. La posición encorvada que mantiene su figura es incómoda, pero el placer, las ansias y el calor que sofocan a Imaizumi son suficiente pago por permitirse semejante aberración.

"M-muévete"

Una vocecilla, entre los gemidos ahogados que se escuchan, se alza para exigirle débil e insegura.

Y Shunsuke solo la ignora a propósito.

"M-me estás ¡ah!"

Imaizumi trata de acortar una distancia que ya no existe, al presionar más el cuerpo con el del más bajo. El uniforme empapado, adherido a sus pieles como si fuese ésta misma, intensifica las sensaciones que se sienten. Y Shunsuke puede sentir claramente la parte baja de su cuerpo alzarse y quemarse cuando se fricciona con la pequeña de la otra persona.

"_Ugh_"

Los brazos que le empujan, débiles, frágiles, son cosquillas para él. Sabe que no puede ganarle, no en fuerza física, y con la vista nublada admira detenidamente la figura temblorosa de su acompañante. Ese rostro aniñado, enrojecido por el bochorno que le viaja vertiginoso de los pies a la cabeza por las venas, posee un tinte marcado y arraigado en sus mejillas que le brindan un aspecto casto, ingenuo y deleitable. Aquellos diminutos labios, ya húmedos y apretados, son una tentación enorme a la que Imaizumi pronto se somete palpando con la yema de sus dedos desesperadamente. Los guantes le estorban pero no hay tiempo para quitarlos, es una ventaja que solo le cubran la palma y no las falanges de la mano.

La excitación lo tiene mareado, y sabe que dentro de situaciones normales no haría lo que justo hace en este momento.

"Abre las piernas"

Es una orden, ronca, por la agitación que se cierne sobre ellos.

Quiere colar la propia entre ellas, pero la terquedad del otro no lo deja. Intenta hacerse camino al empujar la rodilla izquierda pero nada, e insistente prueba un par de veces más sin lograr conseguirlo.

Que terco es éste.

Con el poco autocontrol que le resta, Imaizumi pega la boca a la oreja ajena, para decir claro y pausado lo siguiente: "Naruko, haz lo que te digo"

Sus palabras, en especial cuando nombra a Shoukichi por su apellido, hacen que el sprinter de Naniwa abra esos enormes y gatunos ojos que posee. Temblando rápidamente y perdiendo resistencia. Y tras ello Shunsuke aprovecha para hacer lo que desea, atravesando esas piernas para colar la suya y frotar la rodilla contra los genitales de aquella estrella veloz de destellos bermejos que despliega ondas de fervor severo durante su combustión.

"_Argh, n-no, no puedo perder, no contra este sujeto_"

Pronto Naruko se aferra al pecho de Imaizumi, arrugándole el uniforme, mordiéndose los labios para evitar sollozar debajo de éste debido a lo problemático de sus actos.

Shunsuke aumenta su intimidación, recargándose por completo sobre Shoukichi. Frotándose rápido, desesperado y ansioso contra éste. Chirriando los dientes para mitigar el ruido de su propio placer que aflora cada vez que las pieles se friccionan soltando chispas fogosas que se pierden con lo caliente del ambiente.

El sudor les baña, e Imaizumi apuesta que aquel que emana del delgado y esbelto cuello del enano pelirrojo posee un sabor picante y al mismo tiempo dulce, justo como la canela; tentándole a probarlo y pensando detenidamente sí hacerlo o dejar sus conjeturas al aire alejarlas tras alguna fuerte ráfaga que salvaje pase a golpearles.

En otra situación, en sus momentos calmos y su autocontrol al 100%, no haría ni tampoco meditaría lo que ahora, no al menos con Shoukichi, está haciendo. Y eso es lo que Shunsuke se dirá todas las noches a partir de ahora, y lo que empieza a cantarse desde que pusiera sus manos sobre Naruko, en este instante de derroche y desenfreno.

La temperatura va en aumento, el mediodía empieza su apogeo, y el sol desde lo alto lo incinera absolutamente todo. En especial sus cuerpos entre ocultos por las densas ramas de los árboles que surcan el sendero por el cual vinieran pedaleando desde hace ya un tiempo. La voz dulce, inocente de un tercero rompe el acto descarado que Shunsuke diera comienzo y al cual Naruko se sigue resistiendo.

"¡Naruko-_kun_, Imaizumi_-kun_, ¿dónde están?!"

"_Onoda_"

Piensa Shun.

"¡¿Ah?!"

Mientras que Shou se hiela al identificar la voz de su amigo a una distancia no muy lejana.

"¡Es Onoda_-kun_!, n-no puede, él no puede, ¡quítate, _Baka_izumi!"

"Cállate, sino quieres que nos encuentre"

El tono cambia, ya no suena gutural ni necesitado, por el contrario se torna frío y autoritario, y esa actitud solo enfurece a Naruko que sin desearlo se somete a su mandato de inmediato.

"Sí lo descubre te mato, ¿entendiste?"

Shoukichi desvía la vista, haciendo un puchero con los labios, reclamando infantil y haciendo con ello a Imaizumi sonreír.

"_Hum_, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando, Naruko?"

Quien pronto vuelve a calentarle las ideas mientras Sakamichi le pone empeño a su búsqueda funesta.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A** Pues en efecto soy fan del paring, aunque también me gusta el threesome con Onoda. Pero sí soy sincera Naruko y Onoda solo son para mí un par de gatitos lindos a los que Imaizumi enjaularía y violaría en cualquier minuto.


End file.
